


Midnight Rendezvous

by i_hate_smoke_detectors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, matthew loves will a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_smoke_detectors/pseuds/i_hate_smoke_detectors
Summary: This is basically everything I want to see in brownham fics and I decided to grow a pair and write it myself.They love each other very much and that's very sexy of them.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been rattling around my skull the past few days, and I've gone to sleep planning it out/imagining it multiple nights in a row. This is the first fic I've ever written, excluding a "How to Build a Better Boy" alternate ending I wrote in sixth grade that took up a single page of a composition notebook. Take that to your grave or I'll eat your teeth. 
> 
> I exclusively listened to "Streets" by Doja Cat while writing this. Technically not important, but I care that you know.

“Mr. Graham?”

Will snapped out of his reverie and looked up to see a smirking Matthew outside his cell. 

Will gave an easy smile. “Matthew.”

Matthew quietly unlocked the cell door and let himself in like he was coming home after a long day. When you think about it, he was. 

“What time is it?”

“3am. I’m the night shift, everyone else went home. It’s just me and you.”

He made his way over to Will, who was sitting on his cot, and stood between Will’s legs with a shit-eating grin. Will rested his hands on Matthew’s hips as he carded his fingers through Will’s shaggy hair. He smiled and huffed, “I need a haircut, I know.”

“No! I love it too much, that would break my heart.” Matthew leaned down and kissed the top of his head, then gave his hair a little tug that pulled a smirk from Will. 

“Well, we can’t have that.”

Matthew smirked, tilted Will’s head back with the fist in his hair, and leaned down for a kiss. “No, we can’t.” Will’s hands roamed Matthew’s sides and back as they kissed. Matthew was practically glowing, and Will was nearly overwhelmed with all the positive emotions he could feel radiating off of the man in front of him. This force of nature who was all his. 

Will broke away and asked, “Why do you call me Mr. Graham?”

Matthew smiled in between soft kisses and whispered, “It just feels right.”

As Matthew began lavishing his neck in kisses and bites, Will whispered, "I wish you would call me Will."

Matthew smirked and spoke right into his ear, “But you see, Mr. Graham, I know that you like it when I call you that.” He dropped his voice lower, let it go to that gravelly place that Will loved so much. “I’d even go so far as to say you love it.” He nipped Will’s ear and moaned a breathy, “ _Mr. Graham_.” Will gave an involuntary shudder and cursed his body for its arousal. Matthew didn’t let up. 

“Oh, Mr. Graham, _please_. Oh my _God_ , I’ll do anything.” Will’s standard issue jumpsuit was getting tighter around the crotch by the second. One of Matthew’s hands fell down to give Will’s dick attention through the fabric. Matthew was on a mission to kill Will as quickly as possible, it seemed, as he went on to moan whatever came to mind first. “Oh, it feels so _good_ , oh my God, _please_. I’ll be so, so, so good, I _promise_.” 

Will was positive his face was flaming, and choked out, “Dammit, Matthew, you’re a menace.”

Matthew grinned wickedly as his other hand began to slide down from where it rested at Will’s jaw. It grabbed Will’s zipper on its way and began to slowly pull it down.

Matthew’s lips had returned to Will’s. A centimeter away, Matthew breathed out, “Mr. Graham, can I please suck your cock?”

Will almost died on the spot. He nodded quickly. “Yes. Please. Of course.”

Matthew smirked as he began lowering himself.

Will’s hands found themselves in Matthew’s hair, and Matthew reached up to push the jumpsuit off of Will’s shoulders. He tugged Will’s hard cock out of his boxers, and Will shrugged his arms out of the jumpsuit as Matthew took a second to admire it. Will’s hands gently carded through his short hair. Will was a sight, with his jumpsuit resting down around his hips and his white, semi transparent undershirt giving hints as to the curves and planes of his chest underneath. His hair was a little wild from Matthew’s ministrations, and all of a sudden the orderly felt a strong pang of possessiveness. 

Matthew took a second to thank the powers that be for allowing him to have this, and then went down to begin lovingly sucking Will’s cock. Will gave a little huff as Matthew’s mouth closed around his dick. 

This was what Matthew lived for. Yes, okay, Will in general was what he lived for, but the little noises that Will would let escape kept him awake at night. He didn’t know if Will even knew he was doing it, but Matthew looked forward to it every time. Will’s eyebrows were drawn together as more whines and moans were pulled out of him by Matthew.

Matthew sucked as he slowly went up and down, eyes closed in concentration as he devoted all of his attention to the task at hand. Will’s hands were constantly active in his hair, squeezing hair between his fingers and pulling, and every tug he gave was rewarded with a moan from Matthew. 

After Will gifted him with a particularly adorable moan, Matthew pulled off to say, “That’s it, Mr. Graham.” Will bit his lip and rolled his head back, a sheen of sweat on his brow. “Let me know how you’re feeling.” Matthew spit into his hand to smooth the glide of his hand at the bottom of Will’s dick as he went back to sucking his cock. 

Will was breathing heavy now. “It feels- Oh! Oh my God, Matthew, you’re- mmpf- you’re perfect. It’s perfect.”

Will was still coherent, so Matthew felt he had some room for improvement. Determined, he made a silent goal to reduce Will to incoherency before he came. As a personal challenge. 

Will gasped as Matthew doubled down on his cock, taking it deeper and moaning every time he went down. Will was constantly gasping and moaning, and getting much closer to where he wanted him. Matthew decided to start prodding.

“Tell me more.” 

“It’s-”

Matthew deepthroated his cock. 

“Mmpf! Oh that's- that's so good," he breathed, "I- It’s-”

“Talk to me.”

“I- oh my GOD!”

“What’s the problem, Mr. Graham?”

Will looked down at him, overwhelmed in every sense of the word. “You little- _oh_ , right there. You know that you’re- ohhh, oh mmf-”

Matthew assumed his most innocent expression and asked, “No really, what?” as he continued to give the blowjob of his life. 

" _Please_ please please please- oh, _mph!_ "

"Please what, baby? What do you need?"

Will's insides fluttered. Matthew could see the gears trying to turn in his head, the typically effortless thought so clouded with arousal. Will was trying so hard. Matthew felt a strong flare of pride in his gut from his ability to reduce him to this.

"Tell me, baby. Just tell me." His voice hardened when he didn't get a response. "Tell me. Now."

Will _loved_ it when Matthew got like this. It was so far from the soft-spoken orderly who dwelled in the shadows of the BSHCI, and it made his stomach do backflips.

But as much as Will wanted to talk, he just couldn't anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. It looked like tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Paydirt. 

Matthew felt a thrill of victory as Will finally shuddered and came, and he swallowed every last drop that pulsed into his mouth. Will was bent over and breathing hard when he finished. Matthew gently licked the tip clean and tucked Will back into his pants as he gave him time to recuperate. 

Will’s breathing was returning to normal as he grabbed Matthew and pulled him up for a bruising kiss. He broke it and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you, that was fucking amazing.” 

Matthew was grinning like an idiot. “I live to serve.”

Will laughed and pulled him in again. “You shouldn’t have to do the work all the time, though.” He got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he pulled Matthew up and made him switch him spots. Matthew was now sitting on the edge of the cot as Will situated himself between his legs. Matthew’s breathing started to pick up. 

With a hand on the back of Matthew’s neck, Will pulled him down for slow kisses as he pushed his orderly jacket off of his shoulders. Matthew got the message and quickly shrugged the jacket off as Will’s hands began creeping under his white scrubs. Will grabbed Matthew’s shirt by the hem and started pulling it off. It got stuck and Will was giggling when he finally succeeded in removing it. Matthew still had his white undershirt on underneath.

“I swear Chilton is trying to kill me,” Will muttered to himself. ”So many damn layers.”

Matthew laughed as Will pulled the undershirt out from being tucked into his pants and finally got off his last layer. Will flung the undershirt into some far corner of the room and turned his attention to Matthew's chest. His hands skirted up his sides as he nuzzled and kissed the dip between his pectorals. Even after all the time they had spent together, Matthew still didn't know how to react when Will worshipped him like this. He couldn't comprehend someone as perfect as Will actually _wanting_ him.

Will was hopelessly attracted to Matthew. Attracted to his dedication, his intelligence, and the underlying ruthlessness that could be called to the surface by a single word from Will’s lips. He would be lying if he said that having Matthew at his beck and call didn't turn him on a little bit. And Matthew would be lying if he said being at Will's beck and call didn't turn him on. A lot.

Will inhaled against his skin and explored down the plane of Matthew's chest. He kissed his stomach as he went and finally arrived at the drawstring of Matthew’s pants. 

Matthew inhaled sharply as Will leaned in and began to nuzzle and lick at his cock through the fabric of his scrubs. He was already excited from giving Will a blowjob, and at this point he was raring to go. 

He pulled Matthew’s cock out and began to lick it up and down. Matthew was breathing hard, but as Will began to take him down, Matthew's hands were just clutching the edge of the cot. 

Will could tell something was up and pulled off. Matthew’s head hung down to hide his face and his breathing was still heavy.

“Is everything alright?" Matthew just continued to breathe deeply, and Will was suddenly aware he hadn't even asked Matthew if he wanted this. "I’m so sorry if I overstepped, I know I've never done this for you before, I should've asked." He began to pull away. "We don’t have to do this.”

Matthew shook his head with his eyes shut tight. “No it’s- it’s not that, I really do want this.” His hands still clutched the bar of the cot.

“Then what is it?”

Matthew was just silent. Will gave him time to collect himself. The mood wasn’t necessarily ruined, but they had definitely slipped into a sort of limbo.

After an eternity, Matthew whispered, “I want it too much.” 

This somber figure was so far removed from the man Will had seen a few minutes ago. 

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted. It’s so stupid and I hate it but I don’t trust myself to touch you if you’re blowing me. I feel like I’ll lose it." He gave a sigh and rubbed a hand against his face. "You don’t know what you do to me, Graham.”

Will reached up to tilt Matthew’s head with gentle fingers beneath his chin. “Hey. Look at me.” Matthew reluctantly lifted his head to meet Will’s eyes. “I trust you. Okay?” 

The air was thick as Will took Matthew’s hands and gently guided them to rest in his curls. Matthew’s head dropped down again as he collected himself, his fingers lightly playing with his hair. Will leaned in close to his cock again with a teasing glint in his eye. 

“And I told you to call me Will.”

Matthew gasped as Will swallowed him down again, picking up where he left off. Will had never given a blowjob, but had received a few from Matthew, so he tried to mimic what he had liked from him in the past. 

As far as Matthew was concerned, Will was doing fantastic. They were only 5 seconds in and it was the best experience of his life. Every slide of Will’s mouth down his cock was another shock through his system. 

Intoxicating thoughts raced through his head. _Will Graham is blowing you. Your cock is in Will Graham’s mouth. And he wants it there._

Matthew had never been this vocal. He was gasping, whining, moaning and grunting like Will had never heard. Will couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t think he could ever jerk him off again when this was an alternative. 

But beyond that, Matthew’s hands were _active_. Try as he might to hold back, he wasn’t lying when he had voiced his concerns earlier. He was pulling on Will’s hair, hard, and Will loved it. Will whined after a particularly hard tug.

Matthew let go. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry-” 

But Will just shook his head and made a point to take him deeper. 

Matthew’s hands flew back to Will's hair and his head fell back. “Oh, _God_ , Will-”

Will’s eyes shot up. Matthew’s head snapped back forward and his eyes were wide open. It felt like a big moment as they locked eyes.

Will started running his hands over Matthew’s skin as a reward. Matthew sighed, “ _Will_ ,” with sickly sweet affection. Will kept one hand at the base of Matthew’s cock and the other smoothed over Matthew’s stomach and explored the expanses of his skin. 

Matthew’s nerves were alight and he unconsciously began a mantra of “ _Will, Will, Will, Will…_ ” as he felt himself getting closer and closer. 

One of his hands snaked to the back of Will’s neck and began guiding his mouth up and down his cock. Matthew’s entire body was taut as he restrained himself from being too rough. His hips gave a tiny little thrust every time he pulled Will down, and Will closed his eyes and let himself be used. He could feel the tension in Matthew’s body. It was like he was a vicious dog determined to get loose held back by a strong chain equally determined to not let him go. 

Matthew came with Will’s hand gently smoothing over his thigh. The taste was new to Will, and once Matthew’s shuddering stopped, he leaned over and spat it out onto the concrete floor. Matthew chuckled softly and played with Will’s hair as he caught his breath. “Not your favorite?”

Will smirked as he rubbed Matthew’s thigh. “I don't know. It’s different. I wasn’t quite ready to ah… ingest it quite yet.”

“God, you’re adorable.” Matthew pulled him up onto the cot and they kissed for a few minutes, exploring each other further. Will couldn't stop his hands from smoothing over Matthew's stomach, appreciating the muscles Matthew had worked so hard for.

Will broke the kiss and whispered, “You know, I’d like to see you when you don’t hold yourself back." Matthew sighed as Will kissed his neck, aware that he was using seduction to try and convince him but finding himself unable to mind. "I think I deserve it. And I think you do too.”

“Oh… I don’t know about that.” Matthew looked down as his cheeks flushed in the low light. “That sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

Will nosed into his neck. “You don’t have to be so scared of yourself. And you don’t have to be so worried about me, either. I’m not fragile.” He bit Matthew’s neck and whispered, “I want you to fuck me the way that you want to." Matthew's breath hitched and Will nipped his ear. "I can take it.”

“Holy fuck, Will, you can’t just say things like that to me.” Matthew pulled Will in for a heated kiss, Will all too happy to receive the affection and attention of a worked up Matthew.

“Will, I love you so fucking much. I don't know why you landed yourself with a psycho like me.” 

"Hey." Will slapped his thigh. "You're MY psycho, alright?" Matthew smiled to himself as Will kissed his cheek. "Besides...I'm not really the poster child for mental stability, myself."

Matthew smirked. "Crazy together?"

"Crazy together." Will ran a hand through Matthew's hair before he gave a sigh. "You're perfect. I just wish you could see it."

Matthew stared at him with wide eyes as Will leaned in to capture his lips again. 

And if Matthew had tear stained cheeks, Will didn’t say anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought bc I've never done this before lmao


End file.
